


Won't Have It Any Other Way

by rainbowchristy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, daddy!Phil, little!Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowchristy/pseuds/rainbowchristy
Summary: Dan and Phil have a meeting. Dan’s liveshow was that night. The only problem, Dan needs to regress. He pushes it off and then has to deal with the consequences.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Won't Have It Any Other Way

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written any little fics before but I've been reading them a lot and have fell in love with them (the non-sexual ones, that is). There weren't enough so decided I should write my own.

When Dan woke up, he knew there was something different. When he climbed out of bed, he knew something wasn’t quite right. It wasn’t until he was in the bathroom brushing his teeth that he fully felt it. Inside him, there was something quietly begging to regress. To spend the day as a four-year-old and forget about his responsibilities.

He couldn’t be little today though. He and Phil had a meeting to attend and videos to film, not to mention his live show that night. He pushed down his desire and rinsed his mouth. He opened the cabinet, looking for his meds, only to be stopped by the sight of a pacifier. He ignored it, quickly swallowing his meds and leaving the bathroom. He could do this.

He moved into the kitchen - Phil still asleep in his room - and poured some cereal. He ignored his desire to put the water in a sippy cup and kept his eyes away from the Winnie The Pooh bowl at the back of the cupboard.

After breakfast, he could feel himself slipping more. He decided to answer some emails; that was an adult thing, right? Opening his laptop, he checked his emails for anything important and got to work. He’d answered four emails before he realised he’d started sucking on his thumb. He pulled it from his mouth as there was a knock on the door, Phil appearing quickly.

“Morning Dan. How are you today?” he asked cheerily. Seeing Phil - his daddy - pushed him further into a little space but he forced himself to come back out of it.

“Alwight.”  _ Nope, that’s baby speak. Try again. _ “I’m alright,” he corrected.  _ Much better. _

Phil noticed the slip; he was almost better than Dan at registering his regression. “Is it a little day today?” he asked, his voice sweet and comforting.

“No, we’ve got things to do,” Dan answered, swivelling back around in his chair to answer more emails. He was stopped quickly by Phil who spun him back, now squatting in front of him.

“Dan, what have we said about pushing ourselves too much? About trying to be big when you need to be little?” Phil asked, already slipping into his caregiver mindset.

“I’m not a fucking baby. I don’t need to act or be treated like one,” Dan snapped. Phil was used to this too. It wasn’t often now that Dan refused to be little but he always got angry when he did. Phil knew the anger wasn’t directed at him, at least not entirely.

“Okay, Dan,” Phil said, giving in. It wasn’t a battle he’d win. He would just have to keep an eye on his boyfriend today and hope for the best. Kissing Dan’s head, he left the room so Dan could continue his little procrastination. He debated cancelling their plans without Dan’s knowledge but Phil knew he’d be super pissed if and when he inevitably found out.

Their morning continued as usual, Dan pulling his thumb from his mouth and Phil watching some anime to pass time.

Eventually, it came time for them to leave for their first meeting. Phil called Dan, letting him know, and slipped on his shoes. “Do you want me to call the taxi?” Phil asked as Dan appeared, also slipping on his shoes.

“Sure.” They climbed into the taxi quietly and made their way to the BBC building.

“Dan! Phil! It’s wonderful to see you again,” Charlie, one of their friends and colleagues, said.

“Charlie, it’s great to see you too. How are you? Is Rebecca doing well?” Phil questioned, enjoying being able to see their friend again.

“Good, good. How are you going?”

“Pretty good, yeah. Anyway, I’d love to stay and chat but we’re running late and need to get going. It was lovely to see you.” Phil waved to the man and pulled Dan away, down a corridor. His silence was concerning Phil; he knew when Dan was little in public he got shy and quiet and clingy. However, they were already out of the house and it was too late to cancel their meeting. He’d just have to hope for the best.

~~~~

The meeting went reasonably well. Dan was quiet unless asked a question directly and even then his answers were quiet and short. As far as Phil could tell though, he hadn’t properly slipped into little space yet.

Once they got home, Phil tried to convince Dan to let him regress but the younger was having none of it.

“Phil, I’ve got a live show in a few hours. I’ll be fine. I don’t need to be a fucking child to handle things.” As expected, Dan got defensive and aggressive when Phil attempted to get him to regress. And, as always, Phil knew it was only a matter of time until his mind forced him to slip.

“Are you sure doing a show tonight is a good idea? What happens if you slip?”

“I’ll be fine, Phil. Just chill, I’m fine.” Phil couldn’t tell if Dan was trying to convince Phil or himself more.

Hours later, Phil was sat on his bed, reading a book and Dan was in the lounge getting ready for his live show. Phil (secretively) signed into a private YouNow account and began watching Dan’s show in the background as he read. He told himself it was just a precaution in case of a mishap.

Half an hour later, Phil thought all might have been fine. Dan was ranting about some problem with the world and Phil was absorbed in the world of fiction. Well, he was until Dan’s speech slurred anyway. He noticed it in the way Dan said “next qwestion” and “alwighty”. Phil could tell he was slipping and even a slight push would make him tumble into his mind’s safe space.

Phil should have gone and stopped the show there, he knew he should have. But, he didn’t. He stayed in his room, not letting Dan know he was watching his every move. “Where’s Phil?” he asked, reading a question from the chat.

“Um, I think he’s in his room,” he answered, smiling to the camera. Phil noticed as Dan’s thumb slid into his mouth, most likely subconscious on Dan’s end. “Why aw you sucking your sumb?” Dan slurred around the digit in his mouth, before actually becoming aware of it and pulling it out.

“Uh oh, no, sowry. Daddy’s gonna be mad with me.” Phil could tell Dan had regressed properly now and he had to move fast. He slammed his book closed, not caring about losing his page, and marched quickly into the lounge.

“Daddy!” Dan yelled, a wide grin growing on his face.

“Baby boy, what have we said about putting our thumbs in our mouths?”

“Not to do it, I’m sowry, Daddy. Pwease don be mad at me,” Dan said, making grabby hands for Phil.

“It’s okay, baby.” Phil moved forward, picking up his baby and leaving the lounge. He quickly went to Dan’s room and grabbed a pacifier from the drawer, “Here you go, love.”

“Thank you,” Dan mumbled, placing his head between Phil’s neck and shoulder.

Phil carried Dan back to the lounge, knowing there would be thousands of people with questions awaiting their return. There was no point in trying to put it off anyway, it was clear as day what happened. He sat on the couch and grabbed Dan’s laptop, resting it next to him as Dan was still on his lap.

“I’m sure a lot of you have questions,” Phil began, not sure where else to start. “I’ll say the obvious first. Dan, as you can likely tell, is a little. He mostly regresses when he’s stressed, it’s his way of coping. You probably assumed so but I’m his daddy and I take care of him when he’s like this.” Phil paused, looking to Dan with a soft smile on his face. It was impossible not to love little Dan, he was so sweet and innocent without a care in the world.

“Daddy,” Dan wined, clearly wanting something.

“Not now, baby. Daddy’s talking.” Dan nodded and went back to sucking on the paci, head resting on Phil’s shoulder as he looked at the laptop. “Um, if you have questions, I’ll be answering them from the premium chat.” He flicked over the correct chat and started reading and answering questions about Dan’s littleness. After twenty minutes or so, his baby began to get a little needy and so Phil ended the live show, saying goodbye to as many fans as possible.

“What is it, love?”

“Food,” Dan said simply.

“Baby, can you ask nicely for me?”

“Can I pwease have some food?”

“Of course; what would you like?”

“Yo-gur-t,” he answered, carefully annunciating the word.

“Sure thing, love. I’ll be right back, do you want to go get into some comfier clothes while I get your snack ready?”

“Okay Daddy!” Dan replied, climbing off Phil’s lap and disappearing down the hallway. Phil just chuckled and headed to the kitchen.

~~~~

Hours later, Dan was wearing his favourite onesie and resting in Phil’s lap as he watched  _ Winnie The Pooh _ . Phil paused the episode when he heard Dan’s sniffle and felt his shirt become damp.

“Love, what’s wrong?”

“I’m sowry, Daddy,” Dan cried, tears starting to fall faster.

“Why are you sorry?” Phil asked, confused. Dan got like this when he thought he’d done something wrong but Phil couldn’t think of anything. Dan has been the embodiment of an angel that evening.

“I said I couwd be big wen I couwdn’t,” Dan said, his little speak becoming stronger since he was upset.

“Love, that’s not your fault, okay? I don’t blame you at all and Daddy doesn’t want you to blame yourself either.”

“But-but, I was nawty.”

“No, you weren’t, love. You did really well today. Can you promise me if you need a little day then you won’t try to be big next time?”

“Yes Daddy,” Dan answered, fully believing what he said. Phil knew little Dan would never do anything deliberately against his Daddy but once he was an adult again, he’d be back to pushing away his little space when there were important things to be done.

That was just how Dan was, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Feedback/Constructive criticism is always welcome!
> 
> Check out my tumblr if you’re interested in more —> fadingcrystalvoid.tumblr.com


End file.
